The Way of Freedom
by bloodylucy
Summary: Rin and Haru are a quite happy couple, though they don't really get to see each other a lot. That is, until Sousuke makes his appearance and Haru gets confronted with a whole lot of new emotions he had never experienced before. Will the couple manage it through the troubles of their last summer?
1. Chapter 1

_It's finally here! The season is almost already over and I'm coming here with my Free! fanfic rather late.._

_This is actually a sequel to a fanfic I've written last year, but worry not, you don't necessarily have read it. But you can, of course, it's called "The price of freedom" and can be found right here: /9629990/1/The-price-of-freedom_

_Though all you need to know is that Rin and Haru are a lovey-dovey couple now! And that English is not my mother-tongue, so excuse my mistakes, please.._

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

**Water temperature**

"I want to show this to Rin..", Haru mumbled to himself as he was staring in the water.

"Nooo!", a shriek scream suddenly burst out behind him and two arms were wrapped around his neck from behind. "Don't swim, Haru! It's still too cold!"

It was Nagisa, who seemed to have seen him and jumped at him from behind.

"I wasn't planning on swimming..", Haru answered and tried to free himself from Nagisa's embrace. "I was just.."

"Whoa!", as if Nagisa would even let him finish his sentence. "This looks awesome!"

He let go of Haru and stared with huge, sparkling eyes at the view in front of him. The pool was covered in beautiful cherry blossoms, it looked a bit like a fairy tale.

"That's what I wanted to say.. I just.. want to show this to Rin", Haru was still far-off with his thoughts.

"Ahhh, I see. How nice of you, Haru-chan", Nagisa nodded knowingly, but then a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"How long has it been since you saw Rin?", he snickered and pinched his elbow in Haru's side, "getting itchy already?"

"I don't know what you mean..", Haru answered confused, but didn't give it too much thought. He was told by Rin that he shouldn't think too much about the things Nagisa said.

"Oh, but I know very well, Haru-chan", Nagisa sighed, "I still remember when we had exams and Rei-chan thought about nothing but studying and.."

Haru stopped listening. He wasn't really interested in the relationship between Nagisa and Rei.

"But if you want to bring Rin here..", suddenly Nagisa's voice got low and he had a mischievously scheming expression on his face, "I have an idea how we do this.."

* * *

Of course they could have simply asked him or told him what they wanted from him, but Haru could understand that the moment of surprise had to be preserved until the very last moment.

Although maybe making Haru lure him here, attacking him from behind, putting an Iwatobi mascot head on his head and dragging him out to the pool had been a bit too much.

It had certainly done the trick, though. Rin's eyes went teary immediately and his jaw flapped open at the sight of the beautiful pool in front of him.

Haru's heart jumped a bit inside of his breast. He had hoped to see Rin like this and it made him happy. He was happy whenever Rin was happy, especially when he was the one making him happy. But he refused to swim in it, because it's still too cold or something like that. Pff. Such a waste.

And to make matters worse, it started to rain a bit and all the hydrophobic swimming club members started squealing and searched for a place to get cover.

That was his chance. Rin tried to run away, too, but Haru had already grabbed him and threw him into the cold water. A blink of an eye later he had already jumped after him.

Shocked Rin surfaced and panted for air. His body already started trembling.  
"Haru! What are you doing?! It's damn cold!", Rin cried and already attempted to leave the pool as quickly as possible.

"But.. I wanted to swim with you in here..", Haru surfaced to and frowned.

He had been looking forward to this so much and now Rin was already trying to climb out of the pool again. Or was he?  
Actually Rin was frozen on the spot and stared with huge eyes at Haru.

"Haru..", Rin gulped and approached him a bit in the water. "That's just.. too cute.."

He reached out his hand at Haru and let his hand glide through the hair and suddenly held a cherry blossom in between his fingers. Haru's whole head was covered in cherry blossoms, glowing pinkish on his black hair and being swept down his face by the rain. Rin gulped.

Without being able to control himself anymore, he touched Haru's face and hair, the cold of the water forgotten.

"Haru.. your lips are already turning blue!", he noticed shocked.

"Yours, too", Haru answered in a whisper.

What to do when the lips are turning blue due to the cold? Warming them up. This seemed to be the most self-evident solution for both of them in this moment where the beating of the heart drowned the thoughts out.

Their freezing lips touched and slowly regained warmth and feeling as their kiss intensified and the bodies sank deeper in the water. It's really been quite a long time.

"Want to come over tonight?", Rin gasped for air. His breath became shorter and flat, his muscles cramped.

"You live in a dorm..", Haru answered with furrowed brows. He was handling the cold a bit better, but he also showed first symptoms of hypothermia. "You come over."

Rin's cheeks would have gained some color, if they hadn't been snow white. No matter how close their bodies were by now, they couldn't exchange heat that wasn't there. Every inch of their bodies was trembling like crazy.

"But first..", Rin already had trouble to speak. His lips were numb. "We should get out of here."

Haru just nodded in agreement. They both had never been in such a hurry to leave a pool before. It was really a lot colder than they both had imagined. But maybe it was also an excuse to take a hot bath as soon as possible. Back in Haru's fateful bathtub.

* * *

"Ahhh nice! That's perfect! Just what I needed", Rin sighed relieved as the hot water warmed his body up again.

"It's been a while since I took a hot bath in here..", Haru noticed.

They were both sitting in the tub on opposite sides, there legs crossed in the middle.

"That's not the only thing that hasn't happened in this tub for quite a while", Rin suddenly grinned mischievously and approached Haru. "Do you still remember all the things that have happened in here?"

Haru blushed and turned away in embarrassment. "How could I forget it?", he mumbled.

For one moment Rin was mesmerized by the view of a red Haru, but then he smiled and bowed over him. "I can't wait any longer, Haru."

Internally cursing that bloody writer, who had failed to reunite them for such a freaking long time, their lips met again. This time they weren't cold as ice and stiff, but hot and soft. The feeling gave them the desire to catch up on all the missed time in only one night.

Haru glided deeper into the water and dragged Rin along with him. He couldn't let go of his back or his tongue, and Rin couldn't either. As they were both almost completely covered in the hot water, it seemed they were only breathing through the other mouth.

Their bodies kept getting closer until their noticed that something was in their way. The sudden flash of pleasure forced them both to surface again and gasp for air. They were both already as hard as stone.

"As I said.. can't wait..", Rin panted and reached for Haru's butt. His fingers searched their way unerringly across it, but suddenly Haru held him back.

"Wait..", he said.

"What..?", Rin was confused. In Haru's eyes he saw the same passion as he felt, so why did he stop him?

"Is it okay.. if I do it this time?", his eyes sparkled.

Rin's jaw flapped open and it sent a slight shiver down his spine as he realized what Haru meant. But how could he say no to these eyes?

"Oh.. kay?", he whispered uncertainly.

Before he could even think about taking back his words, Haru already pushed him to the other side of the tub with a demanding kiss.

"I can't wait anymore.. either..", Haru breathed into Rin's ear.

Maybe it was the heat of water, maybe it was the steam, but Rin got seriously dizzy and he felt like melting.

His head sunk beneath the water and again he got his oxygen from Haru's kisses. Now it were Haru's fingers that slid over his butt and they certainly found their goal quickly.

Too quickly for Rin. He flinched and Haru drew his head back in pain.

"Ah..", he made a noise somewhere between pained and indifferent. Blood was running down his lips.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!", Rin didn't mean to bite him. It was just.. that weird glimpse of pleasure came to sudden.

"You need to be careful with those teeth", Haru continued as if it was nothing, though his lips were still bleeding.

Rin couldn't say anything anymore, Haru's kisses that slightly tasted like blood now kept him quiet. And he tried the best he could to deal with the feelings he was about to be confronted with now.

But it was futile. Knowing what was to come now, he drew his head back and clang to the frame of the tub.

Haru started with one finger and slowly pushed it into Rin's hole. Rin desperately panted for air and tried to suppress any noise.

"Relax..", Haru told him and carefully kissed the inside of his leg. "Don't clench like this."

He knew exactly how Rin felt now. He had grown to be some expert in this now. Moving his finger slowly deep inside him, Rin moaned shortly and instantly calmed down. The trick was to make the pleasure overpower the fear and pain.

"Is it really ok?", Haru asked, just to make sure.

"Mmhmm..", Rin pressed out. "It's okay.. if it's you.."

What Rin would never admit is, that this felt a lot better then he had imagined.

While putting in a second finger, Haru started to suck on Rin's nipples. Rin squealed like a girl, unsure whether he should feel pleasure or pain.

A thing that Haru would never admit was, that he enjoyed playing around with Rin like this. Showing him all the things he had learned from him. Finding the spots that Rin couldn't resist to and the reactions he made when Haru teased him there.

Rin got accustomed to Haru's fingers quickly, maybe because he was so needy, and started to ask for more.

"M-more.. Haru.. can you..?", Rin could barely speak, his whole body trembled and so were his lips.

"Already?", Haru sounded a bit surprised, but he didn't complain. "Wait.."

He grabbed a small bottle on the frame and pressed some weird looking liquid out of it. "It's really better with this.."

Haru knew just too well. Rin recognized the bottle and his heart skipped a beat. Wait..? This? Now? Was Haru about to..?

Haru put the viscosity on his fingers and put them back up Rin's ass to spread it inside him. Rin gasped and moaned, making it hard to object. With 'more' he had meant another finger or something, but not... but it was already too late.

Rin felt how Haru drew his fingers back and something way bigger forced his way inside him.

"Ahhh..", Rin was at his limit. This was just too much.

He grabbed Haru's back, as tightly as he could and tried to breath. Haru really moved slowly inside, trying his best to make it as easy as possible for Rin. No matter how hard it was for himself to hold back.

"Are you alright?", Haru asked again, worried, "I know how you feel.."

Rin's eyes got teary and he forced himself a half-hearted nod. "Oh god.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize..", Haru kissed him sweetly for a few seconds and then drew back again. "See? I'm already all in."

Rin opened his eyes in surprise and blinked a couple of times. It was true. He felt the whole thing deep inside him, pulsating and driving him crazy. The kiss had managed to distract him enough to spare him the toughest part.

"Haru..", Rin whispered.

"Rin..", Haru answered, caressing the legs clinging to his body, with skin feeling like silk in the hot water. "I'll move now, okay?"

Another pathetic nod from Rin and Haru kept his words, slowly moving his body back and forth.

Rin was just unable to feel any more pain. The heat from the water added up with the heat he felt inside, no it multiplied, and it drove him mad. His blood was boiling, Haru rocked the pleasure through his whole body and all he could do was desperately trying to compensate the overflowing emotions with moaning.

And still Haru didn't stop, mercilessly quickening his movements and then even touching and rubbing Rin's dick to the rhythm. Why was he so good in this? It was impossible for Rin to think about this now. He reached his limit.

"Haru.. can't..", Rin gasped in his dizziness, "..cumming.."

"Me, too..", Haru finally let on his own pleasure and thrust inside him one last time.

They both came simultaneously, Haru inside Rin, Rin inside the water. Haru let himself fall on Rin like a stone, exhausted to the end.

"Oh shit..", Rin mumbled out of breath and out of strength, "This really is.. amazing.."

"This is.. exhausting..", Haru laid his head on Rin's shoulder, "but also amazing.."

* * *

"Achoo!", Rin sneezed and sat up in the bed, "I knew it! Now I'm getting sick!"

He wiped his nose with handkerchiefs lying beside the bed for actually some different reasons.

"It's all your fault!", he hissed at Haru, who was lying next to him half on his belly, his head resting on his arm.

"I feel just fine, though..", Haru mumbled half asleep.

"Of course you do! You're a freaking monster. But I'm not! What will happen now if I get sick?!", Rin was seriously pissed.

In the end he had really enjoyed that short swim in the pool, but of course it had been naive to believe that it would have no consequences. If he was getting sick now, he couldn't train for days, maybe weeks.

"Well, I'll nurse you back to health, of course", Haru answered casually.

Rin pricked his ears and looked at Haru with huge eyes. "You'll do what?"

"It's my fault after all. You'll stay here in this bed and I'll make you tea. I'll look after you, take your temperature, make sure the cloth on your head is always cool and wet and I'll cook you mackerels whenever you feel hungry. I'll spoil you as good as I can and bring you anything you want."

Rin didn't answer, he just stared at Haru with big eyes, an open jaw and a slowly flushing face.

"You're already turning red, do you have fever?", Haru asked worried and rose up to put his forehead on Rin's. "Hm.. It's really a bit hot.."

"Haru..?", Rin's voice was only a whisper, having him so close to him. Haru flinched a bit when he noticed that Rin was looking at him with such huge eyes.

"You know.. I'm seriously in love with you."

Haru was a bit surprised by these sudden words, not understand why Rin felt like telling him now, but it still made him really happy.

"I love you, too."

Rin couldn't refuse himself to grab Haru's face and kiss him tenderly.

And so they relinquished their final reunion after such a long time, not knowing yet the upcoming storm of their last summer.

* * *

_You can also visit me on tumblr (bloodylucy93) to check my progress_


	2. Valentine's Day Special

_Chapter 2! It's the 14th of February and what special day is this? Right! The day of my last exam!  
Wait no? There's what... Valentine's Day?_

_Great! Sounds like an excuse for me to update something again. I just hope the next update won't need such an excuse, but since I'm finally on Semester vacation, I have my hopes high! _

_Please excuse this horrible long time you had to wait and this short, short chapter. I was really stressed out the last... months... few_

_Enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

**Valentine's Day Special**

It was the 14th of February and Rin is running in circles. No matter how hard it was to get into some fine Valentine's mood in Japan, he had somehow managed it anyway.

Strangely enough, that all these lovers festivities where here in gloomy mid-winter, no it seemed to be an occasion men where looking forward to without any stress or panic.

Here the women alone were obliged to think of something for their guy or make some handmade chocolate, while the men did nothing but accept this. Easy enough, but what when you were in an relationship of two men?

Rin had simply decided to ignore the Japanese customs and look forward to this great day with all he had, because finally he had an excuse to see him again. It was hard enough to get some time with Haru, they both needed to train and in winter Haru seemed to fall into some kind of hibernation, where his life made a break for several months until he could use the pool again.

But surely, today, on Valentine's Day, this wouldn't be the case.

He grabbed the phone and dialed the number in anticipation. He couldn't wait to hear his voice, unable to recall when had been the last time he had heard it. Even though they phoned daily.

Every ring of the phone equaled torture, but then Haru finally answered.

"Rin? What's up?", he asked with a slightly surprised, but majorly tired tone. But Rin didn't really care about it.

"Haru! When should I come over today?", he asked overjoyed, hardly able to confine himself from packing his things this very instant and drive to him.

"Huh..?", Haru answered confused and not very enthusiastic. "Why do you want to come over today? There's training tomorrow..."

Rin's heart skipped a beat. What? What kind of question was that? Of course he wanted to come and visit him on Valentine's Day. He even had... Well, but maybe that wasn't really important to Haru. It had sounded like he had no intention at all of seeing Rin today.

"Rin...?", Haru asked a second time after Rin hadn't answered for a couple of seconds.

"Ah... forget it. It was just an idea... Don't bother...", Rin gulped and hang up without saying another word of good-bye. Maybe he should have said something. But if Haru didn't want... Well, so much for his Valentine's Day plans.

Haru stared confused at the cell in his hand for another few seconds, then he sighed and put it away. What has that been about? Did he miss something? Was today their special day or anything of that kind? He couldn't remember, but right now he didn't really have the strength to think about it.

He continued his occupation of staring at the empty pool and watching little lights dancing in the reflections of small puddles, that had remained after the last rain.

Winter was surely depressing. After having the possibility to swim every single day as much as he wanted to in summer, not being able to swim at all in winter almost killed him.

Thus, he spent most of the time with gloomily staring at water remains he couldn't swim in and imagined that he could.

"There you are!", he suddenly heard Makoto's voice from behind him, "seriously? Even today?"

He approached him and watched him, reproachfully shaking his head.

"Leave me alone...", Haru mumbled. He didn't want to be rude to him, but he really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Come on, Haru!", but Makoto didn't give up, "at least today you could stop sulking a bit."

"What's with today?", Haru hissed. Why was everyone so weird today? Was there something special after all?

"You're kidding, right? It's Valentine's Day!", Makoto shouted out.

Haru flinched. Not because Makoto had become louder, but because it just came to him that he had fucked something up.

"Today's... Valentine's Day?", he asked as if he believed he had heard wrong.

"Yes, Haru, how can you not know that?", Makoto shook his head, "I know it usually doesn't matter, but this year... don't you have..."

Rin. Before Makoto could finish his sentence he had already understood what this all meant.

Oh shit.

He couldn't remember the last time he had returned home that quickly. Feeling ashamed and embarrassed, he couldn't even call Rin back. All he could do was writing him a quick message to come as soon as possible and headed for the kitchen. He had no present. The least he could do was trying to make some chocolates on his own.

Rin really came incredibly fast. Haru had no idea how he had done this, but Rin was suddenly standing in front of the door and rang the bell reluctantly.

Just as hesitant Haru opened the door, even though there was still nothing prepared. Rin looked at him with big eyes, usually he'd hug and kiss him, but today he didn't seem to know what to do.

"You wanted me to come as fast as possible...?", he asked, slightly out of breath. Did he run?

"Ehm yeah...", Haru started, looking at the floor. "Happy Valentine's Day...", he mumbled.

He really felt ashamed for forgetting it at first. Rin must have really looked forward to this and Haru... simply forgot about it.

"You remembered...", Rin whispered disbelieving.

"Well...yeah...", Haru answered without looking in his eyes. He didn't want to tell that he had needed some help to remember. "Sorry it took me so long..."

"It's okay...", Rin smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him.

Before Haru could complain, Rin shoved him inside the house and closed the door behind him.

"I'm coming in...", he mumbled and kissed Haru temple.

"H-hey...", Haru made a step back and tried to escape from Rin's touch. He still refused to look into his eyes.

"What's wrong...?", Rin squinted his eyes, seeing right through him that there was something wrong.

"N-nothing...", Haru quickly shook his head, but it wasn't very convincing.

At least Rin didn't believe a word Haru said and walked past him towards the kitchen.

"Did you already eat...?", he asked him as if he was trying to change the topic, but Haru just flinched.

"Don't go in the kitchen!", he squealed and tried to stop him, but it was already too late.

"Something's wrong with you, isn't it like that?", he asked and turned around the corner only to be presented with the answer.

The kitchen was a total mess. It was covered in a weird looking mass, dark brown to black and it smelled burnt. Like burnt... chocolate..?

"Haru...?", Rin was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say to that.

Haru turned high red as he had caught up with Rin and hid his face at the only place where Rin couldn't see it: His breast. He pressed it against Rin's chest and tried to form some words with his trembling lips.

"I'm sorry... I have nothing for you. I really tried... but I'm no good...", Haru whined.

In the short time he had had until Rin's arrival he had put everything he got in making some chocolate at least, but it seemed that he was totally useless with anything but mackerels.

"Haru...", Rin started with a broken voice, "you really didn't have to..."

"But..!", whatever he wanted to say, he decided against it after all.

What should he say? That he felt super ashamed for forgetting Valentine's Day? For drowning in self-pity and giving in to Winter every single day until he even almost missed that day where they had finally a reason to see each other again? And why did they even need reasons anyway? Why was it so hard to see each other?

"No, I'm serious, Haru. You're not a girl!", he snickered and wrapped his arms around Haru to draw him even closer to his chest.

"But it makes me really happy...", he added with a whisper and lifted Haru's head so he could kiss him.

Time stopped as their lips met. With all this distance between them and the time passing until they saw each other again, every kiss tasted so much sweeter. But was that worth the loneliness?

As Rin let go of him again, Haru noticed something rustling at the back of his head and something a bit heavy around his neck. He understood immediately what Rin has done, but somehow he couldn't get his eyes from his.

Finally they looks hat met and locked and it was hard to free himself from this face he had been longing for for ages now. Just now he realized how much he had actually missed him and wanted to see him.

But then the curiosity finally won and Haru reached for the tiny chain around his neck. He couldn't identify what it was until he let his eyes follow his hands.

"What is this..?", he asked, weighing the small glass droplet in his fingers, "Is this...?!"

As he realized it, he was left completely speechless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Well.. I wondered what you loved most – except for me, of course – and this left me with only one answer. What do you think? Pretty cheesy, right?", Rin laughed to hide his embarrassment.

"It's beautiful...", Haru didn't pay any attention to Rin's awkward laughing. It was absolutely out of his comprehension why he should feel embarrassed for something like this.

"This is the most beautiful water I've ever seen", he whispered in awe, unable to get his eyes from the tiny drop of water inside the glass sphere.

"You're the only one who'd say something like that!", Rin laughed again, but this time because he was really amused by what Haru was saying.

'The most beautiful water', what's that supposed to mean?

"I love you!", Haru suddenly wrapped his arms around Rin's neck and kissed him back.

The less surprised Rin had been about Haru's reaction to his present, the more surprised he was now. How rare it had been before for Haru to say something like that on his own and to just kiss him like that.

Yet, when he tried to intensify the kiss and touch him, Haru drew back and stared guiltily at the ground.

"But I still have nothing in return...", he apologized.

Rin smiled and shook his head. "If you want to, you can give me something on White Day...", he joked, "but if you're so desperate, I could think of something you could do..."

His grin got broader and his pointy teeth glinted in anticipation. Naive as he was, Haru looked up in confusion, but before he could even ask, Rin had already grabbed him and carried him to the bedroom.

Arm in arm, rubbing the naked skin and trying to devour each other's tongues, they both remained in bed the whole evening. Training or school stuff long forgotten. But there was a lot they had to catch up on.

"It really suits you...", Rin gasped for air and his eyes fell on the necklace dangling from Haru's neck. He was still wearing it, even though it was the only thing he was still wearing.

"I just wonder... whether this makes me the girl in our relationship...", he snickered.

"My butt has another opinion...", Haru whispered out of breath, as he was bowing over Rin and blowing kisses on his face and neck.

"Hey Haru...", Rin smiled and searched for his eyes, "reminds me... Happy Valentine's Day and I love you."

Haru gulped and turned red again. Since when was he just wax in Rin's hands?

"You can always continue proofing how manly you are if you fear I could forget it...", he mumbled, hoping Rin wouldn't notice his whole body twitching for more.


	3. Call me Officer!

_I wanted to write this story ever since the first time I saw the Free! Ending. You see, how long it took me..._

_This story still has no regular updating and no story and nothing. I wonder if this will change someday.._

_But I hope you will enjoy it anyway! This chapter is smutty again, because it's been so long for me to write something naughty! :D And maybe I overdid it a tiny little bit..._

* * *

**Call me officer!**

Haru was in the kitchen for a change as the doorbell rang, but he didn't bother to answer it anyway. If it was someone he wanted to see, he would just come in on his own. And so he did.

As he was focused on the stove in front of him, wondering whether there was anything besides mackerel he could cook today, he didn't even look up when Rin entered, removed his shoes and stepped in the room.

"Hey Haru...", he greeted him. Haru didn't even realize the slight reluctance in the way he did it.

The sound of something quite heavy falling on the floor made him finally truly notice his guest. He looked up as it came to his mind, that he could just ask Rin about what to cook.

"Rin! What do you-"

Silence. The very moment Haru's eyes had set sight on Rin, his voice gave in and his mind went blank. He completely forgot what he was about to say, completely forgot to breathe.

"Don't say a thing, I know...", Rin blushed and tried to laugh it off. "I'll get changed quickly!"

Haru was still staring at him disbelieving, unsure what to think of what he was seeing there. It was Rin, of course, but somehow he was different. And somehow this somehow had something to do with the authentic police uniform he was wearing.

He blinked several times as if he believed the scenery would change then, as Rin attempted to get out of his unusual dress-up.

"Wait!", Haru was surprised himself, when he heard his own voice.

Still he hadn't collected himself again and felt like he had no idea of what was happening, but somehow he didn't want Rin to get out of this costume.

"What is... Why are you wearing this?", he finally got himself to ask, unable to hide the utter confusion he was feeling.

Rin stopped and looked up to Haru. "Well, you know that we've been at this grade school's festival today, right?"

Haru nodded. This had been the plan as much as he had known of it. Rin's class was going to a festival of some grade school, to play with the children and tell them something about future and stuff like that. Afterwards Rin was supposed to come over and that's what he did. The officer uniform was not part of what they had discussed, Haru was sure of it.

"And our teacher had that great idea, that we should all dress up as what we want to become once we graduate high school, so..", Rin continued explaining, but his words weren't explaining a bit.

Actually, they were confusing Haru even more. If this was true what Rin said, it made no sense whatsover, because both Haru and Rin knew very well, that Rin wasn't to become a police officer once he graduated.

Still unable to put his confusion into words, Haru just rose both his brows and furrowed them slightly.

"I know, I know!", Rin immediately understood what he was trying to say, "I also told her that I wanted to become a professional swimmer! But she just said that I couldn't run around half-naked with all the children there. And that's when she came up with just putting me into this. _All children love police officers_, she said! Can you believe it?!"

Rin was almost shouting and Haru understood exactly why he was so angry. What was wrong with this teacher? How blasphemic!

"You think so, too, right? It's as if she's not taking the job of a professional swimmer seriously! I will go to the olympics and get gold and then I'll show her!", Rin was pouting, but Haru didn't quite listen to him anymore.  
"Mocking the sacred swim suit... _half-naked..._", he mumbled to himself, "_half-naked..._"

"Haru...?", Rin looked at him confused, but then shook his head, "Well, I'll just get out of this thing as quickly as possible..."

"No, wait!", suddenly Haru came back to his senses again. At least so it seemed. "Don't... yet.."

"Huh?", Rin furrowed his brows and looked even more confused, "Why should I? I just want to get out of this thing already!"

"But...", Haru mumbled. He didn't know what to say, since he didn't understand himself all that well. He approached Rin and reached out for the necktie hanging loose from his neck. Somehow he blushed as he played around with it a bit.

"Wait.. don't tell me...!", Rin looked at Haru disturbed while the scales were falling from his eyes. "Don't tell me you're getting turned on by that?!"

Haru flinched and let go of the necktie in shock.

"N-no! What do you think of-?!", before Haru could finish his sentence, Rin had already grabbed him and pulled towards him, putting his lips on his.

Without even the slightest sound of complaint, Haru let the tongue slide in, even moaned slightly as it touched his.

"Are you seriously trying too fool me? You're already hard!", Rin licked across his lips and grinned mischievously as he let his fingers slide over Haru's crotch. "Who would have thought you'd be that perverted?"

Haru shivered a bit at the touch and let himself being pushed against the wall.

"R-Rin, don't -", Haru could barely talk, he was already too aroused.  
"It's officer Rin", Rin interrupted him grinning, "and you don't tell me what to do! You've been a bad boy, haven't you?"

Even though he was mocking Haru for it, he seemed to be pretty into this thing himself.

"I seem to have no other choice but to search you thoroughly."

Suddenly it wasn't clear anymore who got more turned on by this weird, spontaneous role play game. Rin made sure to carefully touch every inch of Haru's body, slipping the hands beneath the clothes and taking extra care of Haru's nipples and his butt.

"Oh, what do we have here? You've got a gun in your pants?", Rin snickered when he reached for Haru's crotch again. "I need to take a closer look at this..."

He went down on his knees and slowly pulled Haru's dick out of his pants.

"Rin! Wait!", Haru panted, his knees were already wobbling.

"Officer Rin!", Rin emphasized and squeezed Haru's dick a bit, "Look at this, it's all wet and hard. Looks dangerous... I need to take an even closer look at this!"

And with closer look he seemed to mean that he'd lick it and take it into his mouth. Haru's sight started to fade, but the picture of a Rin in police uniform, sucking his genitals, has burnt itself into his mind and kept him on his feet.

"R-Rin... I can't... anymore", Haru gasped. He felt so hot and dizzy.

"That's it! Already the third time! I told you, it's officer Rin! I'll take you into custody for that!", Rin looked up to him with a playful glare.

Before Haru knew what was happening to him, Rin had already grabbed him, carried in the bedroom and thrown him on the bed. And to make it even worse, he suddenly drew out some handcuffs and chained his hands to the bed. Really? He even had handcuffs?

"So now you'll be punished! Come on! Say it! Officer!", Rin said as serious as he could.

He pulled Haru's shirt to his chin, to make his breast free, then he let his fingers slide across it. Haru gasped.

"What..?!", he mumbled. As he tried to move his hands, it got painfully obvious to him, that he couldn't anymore.

"Of-fi-cer! Come on!", Rin suppressed a snicker.

He licked Haru's nipple and sucked it, even bit it a bit. Was that the punishment?

"Off...icer...", Haru gasped and as he said it, it seemed he just got a little harder.

Rin, too, almost bit Haru's nipple slightly too much when he heard it. They both couldn't believe how arousing this was.

"Good boy!", he mumbled, trying hard too keep his composure. But he wasn't prepared for what was to come.

"No, I was a bad boy, officer!", Haru suddenly panted, pushing his legs against Rin's. "I need to be punished, officer!"

Rin's jaw almost flapped open when he saw the high red, enchained Haru saying these words with teary eyes. They have been enough to make this short, innocent game getting out of hand completely.

After hesitating a few moments, Rin suddenly grinned and reached for his necktie, slowly getting it off his neck.

"That's right! And you'll be punished hard!", his voice was overflowing with anticipation.

With one single, violent movement, he pulled Haru's pants with swimming trunks beneath down to his knees to have his hard dick standing out unprotected. He took his necktie and bound it around tightly around it, smiling even broader at Haru's shocked face.

"You won't come! I won't allow you. That's your punishment", Rin explained to him.

As Haru opened his mouth to complain, Rin stopped him by kissing him passionately and playing around with his nipples. He didn't let go of him, until he was sure that Haru's temperature was too high for him to have any clear thought again, then he continued with the real fun.

Rin's tongue went down Haru's body, while he was still panting after the kiss, and went straight for his butt. Haru just panted for air making a squealing noise, as Ren let his tongue slide inside the butthole.

By now he knew exactly which spots he had to hit to make Haru go crazy and he took his time exploring these and even more while he was caressing his butt. The chains were rattling as Haru tried to free his hands, his whole body twitching from the pressure and his moans.

Rin couldn't get enough of it. He pulled his tongue out again and replaced them by his fingers, pushing them inside Haru as deep as he could and rubbing his insides. Haru screamed even louder and his dick twitched as if it wanted to have cum several times already. But the tie wouldn't let it and Haru was clearly suffering by that.

"Look how perverted you are!", Rin laughed as he moved his fingers inside Haru faster and faster, "You need to be punished for this even more!"

"Rin! Let me cum! Please, let me cum!", Haru begged out of breath, but Rin would just laugh it off.

"Officer, I said!", and saying this he pulled his fingers out and finally thrust his own hard and wet dick inside Haru.

Haru screamed and Rin had to be careful not to be consumed by the pleasure himself. He was already at his limit and Haru's inside were hot and twitching as never before. Rin thought he could cum right away himself. But the thought of torturing Haru just a bit more kept him going.

He moved his hips slowly, but thrust as deep inside Haru as he could. Haru panted and wrapped his legs tightly around Rin's body, still unable to move his arms.

Rin bowed over and stuck his tongue in Haru's mouth and Haru greedily took it in. It felt like he wanted to suck Rin up completely, the pleasure drove him almost insane.

"Please... Officer! I...!", before he could say anything Rin quickened his movements and choked Haru's words in more moans.

"You want to cum that badly?", Rin grinned broadly, trying to hide that he wanted to cum badly himself. "Then say it some more. Call me officer! Say it!"

Haru gave in, he had no sanity left to disobey. So he did what he was told and moaned louder and louder.

"Officer!", he screamed and Rin's movements became even faster. He couldn't hold himself in anymore, with every letter Haru was getting tighter.

"Officer!", once again and Rin came inside Haru screaming out loud.

Haru screamed to in surprise, but he couldn't come. Rin knew how much he was feeling it now, with the warm fluid being shot inside of him and now slowly dripping out, but there was no relief for him.

"Good boy!", Rin grinned and bowed over Haru's desperate dick. "Now you deserved yourself some reward."

He licked over the tip of Haru's dick, to make him tremble even more, then took the necktie between his pointy teeth and slowly, painfully slowly pulled it off.

The very moment the pressure was relieved, Haru finally came so much, it resembled a multiple orgasm. His body trembled and twitched as he moaned loudly and finally panted heavily and exhausted.

Rin felt the exhaustion as well, bowed over Haru and kissed him one more time. Their eyes locked, before they fell shut and Rin let his head drop on Haru's breast.

* * *

"Rin...?", a voice was calling out for him and slowly drew Rin out of his dreams. "Rin! Wake up!"

Rin moaned and blinked several times, unable to understand the reason for waking him up. It was still pitch black.

"What is it...? It's still the middle of the night, Haru! Let me sleep!", Rin answered, attempting to turn around and sleep on, but Haru wouldn't let him.

"Hey, Rin! Get up already. Could you turn the lights on?", Haru asked him, sounding somehow pissed. Rin couldn't quite understand why, he felt like he had more reason to be in a bad mood. He hated it to be woken up way too early.

"What's this about, can't you do it yourself?", Rin grunted, but hit the switch of the bedside lamp anyway. Even though he didn't do it very gently.

He squinted a bit, but soon his eyes were gaped wide, staring at the answer to his question. No, Haru couldn't do it himself. His hands were chained to the bed by cuffs.

Looking at him, his badly undressed body, the obvious stains on his skin and on the bed and his weirdly annoyed gaze, Rin slowly remembered the happenings of only few hours before.

He blushed and hid his head in the blankets, trying to bow before Haru as much as he could.  
"I'm so sorry! Oh God, I'm so sorry!", he started screaming quickly, "I don't know what's gotten into me... I didn't mean to... please forgive me!"

"Would you please free me already?", Haru simply answered coldly.

Rin hesitated a short while, wondering whether it really was a good idea to free Haru's hands again after all that had happened, but then he quickly started searching for the keys. Just what had he done? This night had been way over the top.

After finding them, Rin unlocked the cuffs clumsily and jumped back. Haru sat up and carefully touched his wrists. There were some red marks on them and it looked pretty painful. Rin gulped.

"Rin..?", Haru suddenly called him without looking at him. Rin couldn't read his tone.

"Hm..?", he answered, having severe misgivings.

Haru looked up, stroke out and punched Rin right in his face. Rin screamed in shock and pain and held his nose, which started to bleed.

"Haru.. I guess I deserved this... I'm really sorry for what I've done", he muttered disturbed.

"I'm sorry, too...", Haru sighed, "for that punch. I mean.. it's not like I... didn't enjoy it..."

Rin looked up to him confused and saw Haru's high red face. So the punch was just out of embarrassment? How cute.

"So you enjoyed it, huh?", Rin grinned and came closer to Haru. He still felt that he had overdone it, but at least it didn't seem as bad at he had feared.

"Don't get ahead of yourself...", Haru answered, but he didn't pull back when Rin continued getting closer and their nosetips touched. Would it all start over again?

But before their lips could meet, they were interrupted by a rather unpleasant sound. Both their stomachs were suddenly growling simultaneously and they realized, that they hadn't even had dinner. Haru stood up and went for the door.

"What do you want to eat?", he asked Rin.

"Now? In the middle of the night?", Rin mumbled confused.

"So what? We're hungry now, so let's eat", Haru shrugged. He didn't care about such things as eating times. Rin smiled.

"Well then, I'm okay with mackerel."

Haru nodded, obviously relieved. It wasn't like he could make something else anyway.

"But at first... get out of this.. dress-up, Rin", Haru added barely understandable.

"That's offic-", Rin started smirking, but Haru quickly interrupted him.  
"Don't you dare saying it!", he hissed at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll get out of this uniform and you'll get into your apron!", he winked at Haru, keeping silent about what he had planned afterwards.


End file.
